


Bet On It

by 4SetsOfCorsets



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Chips has a fear of storms, Dot the evil ankle stabber, Gen, lilapsophobia/astraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4SetsOfCorsets/pseuds/4SetsOfCorsets
Summary: After Chips Bettigan has a mental breakdown during a thunderstorm, Phear Lap tries to comfort him and ends up learning a bit more than he asked for.





	1. The Storm

“My money’s on Raisin’ Star!” Chips called out as he put 10 coins on the table. He and Phear liked to bet on horse races sometimes, though Chips was never very good at it to say the least.

“You mean Rising Storm?” Phear corrected him. “Hah, that’s a mistake. Storm ain’t won no races in the whole season, an’ this one definitely isn’t gon’ be his big break. I mean, just look at who he’s up against. I’m goin’ with Jet Flare. He’s already in second overall, an’ Silver Rose ain’t lookin’ too good tonight.” The skeletal horse placed his own bet, a bit higher than his usual amount, since he’s feeling rather confident in his choice.

Chips just rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the TV. Sure enough, Phear was right. The cowboy groaned as the fire-orange horse crossed the finish first, followed by Silver Rose and a few others until finally the black and white speckled stallion known as Rising Storm finished in seventh. “Damnit!”

“Hah! That’s why ya don’t just go for the one that looks nice every time, bud,” Phear said through a cocky grin. “Past races and opponent comparison is yer ticket ta winnin’.” He stood up and stretched, making Chips cringe at the sounds of joints popping. “Welp, I oughta get back to work.”

Chips nodded. “Yeah, alright. But next time, I am so gonna win!”

“Yeah, sure ya will.” Phear shook his head as he walked away.

BANG!

Chips jumped at the sudden noise, nearly falling out of his chair.

“Damn, ’s really pourin’ out there huh?” The skeleton horse looked out the window to see the rain just outside Inkwell Hell. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t get much worse than this.”

“Y-Yeah, heheh…” The cowboy stuttered. He leaned back in his seat to try to look calm. He realized it wasn’t working when he felt a skeletal hand on his shoulder.

“Chips, what’s wrong? You look a bit shaken up…”

he didn’t respond.

“Chips.”

“I’m fine, Phear,” he mumbled.

“Chips, you’re shaking! Something’s clearly wrong.”

Chips sighed and adjusted his hat so it partially covers his face. “I don’t like to talk about it, okay?”

Phear Lap let out an agitated snort. “You need to get it off your chest, kid.”

“Hey! I’m not a kid!”

“Well you’re actin’ like one.” His ears twitched as another clash of thunder was heard.

Chips jumped again at the sound and looked up at the horse, tears threatening the corners of his eyes.

“Chips…” Phear’s expression softened seeing the fear in the cowboy’s face. “You… you’re afraid of storms… aren’t you…?”

He just nodded in response.

“Why… Why didn’t you just say so? I’d be more than willing to sit with ya ‘till it’s passed…”

“….T-Thanks, Phear…”

Phear pulled up a chair next to Chips’ and put an arm around his shoulder.

Chips leaned on the other and pulled his scarf up over his mouth.

The rain stopped after about an hour or so, and the casino was mostly empty by then. “So, why is it ya fear these things so much?”

“I… I’ve told you ‘bout my old town right?”

“Yes? What about it?”

“Well, uh… Movin’ to Inkwell wasn’t exactly by choice,” Chips said as he moved his scarf so Phear could hear him properly. “I had to come here after Falkdean was hit by a hurricane…”

“Oh… Chips, I… I’m so sorry…”

“Ma an’ Pa were both killed in the storm… I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die with ‘em… but I didn’t… somehow, the wind managed to take everything around me, yet still keep me alive… After it had passed, I packed up all the food and spare clothes I could salvage, and started walkin’. Eventually I met a nice young woman, who happened to be headed to the docks to visit Inkwell. When I told her what happened, she offered to buy an extra ticket and bring me with her. Having nowhere else to go, I thanked her and accepted the offer. She let me stay with her until she had to leave. She wanted me to go back with her. She wanted to adopt me, but I just couldn’t do it. I wasn’t ready to move on yet, so… I stayed… I’ve been scared of storms since then, worried that history’ll repeat itself… I know it’s stupid. We’re in a cave, after all, not like it can really hurt us here. Still, I just can’t seem to let get over it...”

Phear hugged Chips tightly in an attempt to comfort him. “Just curious… How old were you at the time?”

Chips hesitated a bit before responding. “…Eight.”

“YOU WERE ONLY EIGHT?!” Phear let go of Chips and stared at him wide-eyed.

“ACK! Jesus fucking Christ! Warn me if you’re gonna shout like that!” The cowboy covered his non-existent ears and sighed. “Yes, I was eight! So what?”

“You were still just a kid! Yeah, I’ve been through some shit too, but at least I made it to sixteen before being scarred for life! You didn’t even get to have a proper childhood!”

“….Chips?….” a familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Chips turned around to look at who it was. “Uh…. H-Hey, Dot…”


	2. NOTE

sorry guys, but I've just lost all motivation to work on this story. I do have another one that I'm working on, called "Lost" if you're interested. It's a post-game king dice redemption fic. ^^

Sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> Totally came up with this idea while listening to Hamilton and doodling my favorite gay cowboy XD
> 
> also sorry for the short chapter


End file.
